


I can't hold you too close now.

by svcculents



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: @ EMMA THERE IS A REASON THAT LAW EXISTS, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Silent Brothers - Freeform, for kammie tbh, i hate myself also, i hate this, like u gotta squint, this is so gay, will and jem were always the exception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svcculents/pseuds/svcculents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which will can't control himself, tessa knows all, magnus is sorta done, bridget hates life, and jem just loves will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't hold you too close now.

_London, 1879._

He knew that Tessa knew. And Tessa knew that he knew that she knew. At this point, it was very confusing as to who knew what. All he was aware of, was that he loved Jem and he loved Tessa. Tessa was aware of this and felt the same about himself and Jem.

_"You must stay away, William Herondale. He is no longer your James. He is our Zachariah. He needs to complete the rituals, not to be at your beck and call."_

Brother Enoch made it quite clear that if he didn't stay away from his parabatai, he would not be allowed to see him again. A year without Jem was hard. Not to hold Jem in his arms, feel Jem's soft hair between his fingers, or taste Jem's lips, for an entire year.

_"You were a Shadowhunter once, Brother. I have seen the rune that marks your broken bond. My heart fills with sorrow, because no one should have to leave their parabatai. You must understand, I will go to the ends of the earth for my Jem, your Zachariah. I love him, and that will never change. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he will stay safe."_

It was painful, but worth it. Tessa and Will had recently been wed and had quite forcefully made Magnus attend. Tessa had insisted that he stay for tea, he was in London for business. Insisted, threatened, quite similar words.

Bridget stood in the entrance, her hands folded together.

"Bridget? What is the matter?" Tessa asked, setting her cup down. Magnus looked disinterested, examining his pants. "Master Herondale has a visitor," Bridget replied. Will stood, confusion making its way onto his face. He wasn't expecting anyone. Magnus looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

Will shook his head and followed the redhead, nearly crashing into her when she stopped. She stepped aside, revealing a hooded figure, clad in parchment robes.

The Silent Brother lifted his head, brown eyes flashing angrily. "Please leave us," said Will, his voice shaking.

Jem walked towards him and didn't stop until he was directly in front of Will. Will took a step back, biting his lip. Jem was obviously angry and he had a good reason to be. "Jem?" "Don't. I needed you," Jem hissed. "I needed you and you left me. How could you?"

"I had to," Will said, his voice faltering. "They told me to stay away." At this, Jem rolled his eyes, his fingers curling into fists. "And you listened?" He demanded. "When does William Herondale take orders from anyone?" "James," Will whispered. "I had to. If I didn't, they wouldn't let me see you again."

Jem looked up at the black haired man, the anger starting to slowly fade from his dark eyes. "I needed you," he whispered. "I know," Will replied, and kissed him. At first, Jem did not return the kiss. He slowly relaxed, his lips pushing back against Will's.

Will pushed him against the wall, his hands easily wrapping around Jem's skinny wrists. "Tessa," Jem gasped. Will paused, pulling away slowly. "I'm Will," he reminded the other boy. Jem shook his head, his brows furrowing.

"Tessa," he repeated. "Your wife? The woman you are married to?" Will have him a devilish grin. "She knows. She does not mind." With this said, he pressed his lips against Jem's throat, pushing his hand up into the darkened hair. "What in Angel's name," Jem breathed, "Did we do to deserve that woman?"

"You must've done something, I am a terrible, no good man, who constantly seeks scandal and low companionship." Jem closed his eyes, offering his neck to Will. "This is improper," he said, his tone gentle. "I don't see you complaining," Will retorted.

Will turned his lover's head to face him, his eyes filled with raw and wild longing. "I love you," he murmured, stroking Jem's cheek and taking delight at watching the red blossom. He took the other boy's hand, gently leading him away.

 

* * *

 

  
Magnus reappeared, a vicious grin on his face. Tessa started when she saw it, it never meant any good. "Must you?" she questioned, her tone wary. "Did you know your husband and your beau have stolen away to go to bed?" He replied.

"Is that it? I'm not surprised. I'll ask Will later, if you want." The grin left Magnus's face and he stared at her in surprise. "You know?"

"Of course I know," she said. "How could I not?" She took in the shock coming from her friend and smiled around her cup. "You.. Tessa, darling. Leave Will and marry me at once, I beg of you." "Certainly not," she shot back. "Why not?" Magnus protested. He fell silent as a moan echoed through the halls. Somewhere, he supposed Bridget was cursing at the walls.

Tessa grinned as she heard it. "Would you like to stay? Make Will tell us how it went?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Magnus asked. "Of course I would."

Will refused to say anything, but judging from the state of his hair, the marks on Jem's throat, it was quite obvious.

"Don't leer at me like that," Will said. "Oh, but I shall," Magnus returned, before his gaze wandered to Jem. "I do wonder how you'll hide your neck."

"Perhaps I should wear a scarf." Magnus's brows shot up. "Aren't you supposed to, I don't know, not talk?"

Tessa and Will both shot glares at him but Jem only smiled. He never answered.

 

* * *

 

_Los Angeles, 2013._

As he watched Emma run from him, Will's name was the only thing that crossed his mind. She was so much like Will, more so than she was like him.

"The law never applied to you, did it?" Tessa asked softly, her hand on his. Jem turned to look at her, and laughed quietly. "We were different. We were always different."

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know im tired and love these two bi idiots. bby bi bi bi. i hate myself peace out girl scout


End file.
